Collaboration in the workplace is critical for the success of an organization, and with the increase in electronic communication there is a growing need for message management. Conventional peer-to-peer messaging and social networking do not have optimal contextual support for organization of messages, actions, and decisions within the workplace. Peer-to-peer or peer-to-topic messaging systems host and convey topic-based communications. The primary limitation of these systems is the diminishing return of these systems as more users “clutter” the system with increasingly irrelevant content.